


Cupcake love

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moving this fic onto ao3 for archiving purposes. I wrote this a while back for kalamkirpan on tumblr who requested a Clexa fic inspired by the prompt<br/>“Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.”</p><p>Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cupcake love

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this fic onto ao3 for archiving purposes. I wrote this a while back for kalamkirpan on tumblr who requested a Clexa fic inspired by the prompt  
> “Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.”
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!!

Lexa is very aware she has the reputation of being a hardass and extremely intimidating, which she has to admit she kinda is 99.9 % of the time. What most people do not know though is how she usually feels during the other 0.1 % percent of the time, which is fucking anxious. She’s been given the responsibility to carry her family’s legacy and run their company when she knows very well her cousin Anya is the one who should have the reins of everything. She’s the older one, not to mention the more experienced one of the two considering she had been leading the company for three years before their grandmother’s passing. But noooo her grandma had to go and write in her will it should be Lexa the one who stayed in charge.

Thanks to the geriatric witch’s antics everyone is now looking to Lexa to see her sweep in and save the day. She didn’t ask for this. Having all these people relying on her all the time? Not fun, but necessary. Someone has to do the job. It’s a pretty fucked up and exhausting life if you ask her.

There’s a knock on the office door and Lexa looks up to find Anya smirking at her from the doorway.

“Are you ready, grasshopper?” Anya teases.

Lexa glares at her cousin and beckons her inside.

“Did we really have to schedule my introduction speech for today? I had better things to do.” Lexa grumbles into her cup of coffee.

“Better things to do, right” Anya starts, “like asking Gustus to take you to Grounders so you can spy on the owner’s friend, you know, the blonde one?”

Lexa chokes on her coffee and proceeds to have a coughing fit.

“Don’t-cough- know what you mean.” She offers nonchalantly.

Anya nods in mock understanding, her lips barely able to hold back a laugh, before handing her a napkin.

“Sure, cuz, whatever you say.”

“I’m serious, Anya, it’s not like that.”

“Uhum.”

Lexa exhales exasperated. The cat’s out of the bag now. Once Anya got an idea into her head it was impossible to change her mind. Sure, Lexa has taken a liking to visiting the local bar recently, but it was only to interact more with her future employees. Not to spy on a certain blue eyed, blonde with sinful lips and killer legs. Nope, it wasn’t like that at all.

Anya is still smirking at her before saying.

“I know you think you’re made of steel and relish in making people pee their pants in fear but I know my baby cousin better than that, so I come bearing gifts.”

She pulls a medium sized carton box out of her bag and shoves it under Lexa’s nose.

“Is that-”

“Black and White cupcake from Monty’s Cupcake Haven, extra marble buttercream and vermicelli sprinkles.” Anya offers smugly.

Lexa snatches the box out of her cousin’s hand and takes out the cupcake.

“I could kiss you right now.” She sighs.

“Me or the cupcake?” Anya says with a snort.

Lexa looks up from the heavenly pastry she’s holding in her hands and rolls her eyes at Anya.

“A snort, very mature.”

“Says the one who’s about to make love to a damn cupcake.” Anya says with a raised eyebrow.

Lexa sighs contentedly and ignores her. Anya starts to gather her things and reminds Lexa of the meeting.

“Your new assistant should be here in a few minutes with your itinerary, so please, refrain from your orgasmic-cake-eating tendencies when she gets here. We don’t want to scare the girl away before she samples the goods.”

Lexa looks up confused.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Anya replies with a smile, like she knows something Lexa doesn’t. 

Lexa shrugs and swipes her index finger into the frosting of her cupcake, sticking out her tongue at Anya, before sucking on it.

“Ugh, disgusting. Cute, but disgusting. You seriously need to get laid.” Anya laughs.

Lexa shoos her away and continues to lick the frosting off her finger with gusto.

When her cousin finally leaves Lexa all but shoves the entire thing into her mouth. She’s just finishing when a knock on the door startles her. She looks up to find none other than the woman of her dreams staring back at her.

It’s the blonde. The blonde from the bar. The one with the killer legs and sinful mouth. She’s standing by Lexa’s office door. Her _open office door_. The girl looks like she’s biting back a smile and her eyes are shining with amusement.

“Ms. Lignum? I’m Clarke Griffin. Your new assistant.”

For the second time in the day Lexa chokes. The blonde, sorry, _Clarke_ rushes to her side and hands her a water bottle. Lexa takes the water in gulps, never taking her eyes off Clarke as this one rubs her back comfortingly.

“Feeling better?” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods and puts the water bottle down.

“Y-yeah, thank you. Please, call me Lexa.” She says breathlessly, taking in the woman kneeling by her side.

Clarke nods, her lips twitching their way into a shy smile.

“Okay, _Lexa_. You have something- may I?” She says signaling to Lexa’s face.

Lexa nods so rapidly she’s pretty sure she looks a bubblehead doll right now.

Clarke runs her thumb down the tip of Lexa’s nose and wipes away some stray frosting. Lexa licks her lips subconsciously and does not fail to notice the way other woman’s gaze lingers on her mouth. When Clarke blushes Lexa wants nothing more than to touch her skin and see if it feels warm to the touch, Lexa certainly feeling like she’s on fire right now; But she doesn’t reach out for Clarke, because that would probably be kind of weird.

Clarke grabs a napkin from the desk and cleans her hand.

“There you go, frosting free.” She smiles.

“T-thank you.” Lexa offers, stumbling over her words.

Clarke nods, standing up from where she knelt on the floor, and starts to leave before pausing at the door.

“Anya was right, you’re cute.”

Clarke throws a smile over her shoulder and leaves a very gob smacked Lexa staring after her.

Lexa makes a note to call Monty’s Cupcake Haven later and order a dozen of those disgusting rhubarb sourcream cupcakes Anya likes so much. She owes her, _big time_.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever (and probably last ) attempt at Clexa fic


End file.
